


Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World

by NoirAngel011



Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adora is somewhat of a dumbass, Crossover, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Portal Mishaps, The Owl House gang on Etheria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Waking up on the floor of a throne room hadn’t been part of the plan when Luz had tried to open a new portal to get back home. It had actually been the farthest thing from her plan. But now she was here. Might as well make the most of it.Rewritten portions of this chapter as of 10/28/2020
Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World

“Okay, so all we have to do now is cast the spell **_exactly_ **right, and then boom! A portal home!” Luz exclaimed, kneeling in front of a collection of artifacts.

“And if we mess up?” Amity asked.

“It all explodes and we’re screwed!”

“Okay, Amity, Willow, and Emira stand on that side, Gus, Eda, and Edric on this side.” Luz pointed to the left and right of the circle she had created.

“And you?” Gus asked.

“I’m not innately magic, so I have to stand here and watch it all unfold.” Luz picked up King and held him to her chest.

Slowly, the ritual began. The six drew a large magic circle, connect to each other’s until it was complete, glowing a variety of different colors to match each witch.

The next for moments were somewhat of a blur. At first, Luz thought that it was working, but as more magic was channeled into it, smoke started to rise. The last thing Luz heard before passing out was a small explosion sound and King’s screaming in her arms.

She woke up on a cold, hard floor. There were bright lights all around her and this definitely wasn’t the old broken shack that the portal connecting her world and The Boiling Isles was housed in.

“Ughhh…” she heard a groan nearby. She cracked her eyes open, finding Amity laying with her back to her.

“Amity?!” she asked, trying to sit up. Soon she was successful and looked around. Ed and Em were knocked the farthest away from everyone else in opposite directions. King was laying just out of her reach, Eda was at her feet, Amity was to her left, Willow was next to Amity, and Gus was to her right.

Amity rolled onto her back, opening her eyes and glancing at Luz.

“Where are we?” she asked, sitting up. Both girls looked around. They were on the floor what looked like a large ballroom. Upon closer inspection, there was a throne with steps leading up to it on the right side of the room.

They heard a scream and soon the rest of the group was coming to.

“What is this?!” Their heads all snapped towards the doorway where two girls were standing, the one who had screamed being blonde and the one speaking being a brunette that looked to be half-cat.

“Uhh…” Edric said, looking around the room.

“Where are we?” Emira finished.

“What is going on!?” A third voice was added to the miz as a girl with pink and purple hair teleported into the room. “Who are all of you?!”

Nobody said anything as they climbed to their feet. Eda gestured for all the kids to get behind her. Amity clung to Ed and Em as Willow, Gus, and Luz held each other while Luz tightly held King.

“Talk, or you’re going to the prison. You’re an intruder in my castle and I have full authority to punish you accordingly. Oh, I’m Queen Glimmer, by the way.” Glimmer threatened.

Everybody remained quiet except for Amity, who let out a strangled sob as she burying her face into Emira’s arm, terrified. 

“Adora, take the children to a bedroom and wait with them there, Catra, get the older one and take her to the prison,” Glimmer instructed. Adora raced forward to corral the kids. Eda stepped in front of her.

“You’re not getting them that easy,” she smirked, raising a hand to draw a magic circle before remembering that her magic was shot. She instead curled her fingers into a fist. Adora smiled.

“Oh yeah? For the honor of Greyskull!” she shouted and in a flash, Adora was replaced by a warrior woman almost 8 feet tall.   
“I’m not going to hurt them. It’s kinda my job.” She used the sword she was now holding to gently push them towards the exit. Luz tried to break away.

“Eda!” she screamed as they were separated. Eda tried to go after her but Catra already had her arms pinned behind her back and was dragging her off to wherever this prison was.

She was thrown roughly down onto the _plush carpet?_ That couldn’t be right. She looked around.

“Where am I?” Suddenly a magic barrier was thrown up around her.

“We don’t have an actual prison, so this is the spare room. It serves the same purpose,” Glimmer growled.

Eda growled right back. She wanted as Glimmer drew some sort of spell circle in the air, but it was more intricate.

“Last chance to talk on your own before I throw this at you.” Eda glanced at Catra who was leaned up against the wall. She was typing something on a rectangular pad that kinda looked like the cell phone Luz carried.

Eda and Glimmer glared at each other for almost a full minute before Glimmer threw the spell at her.

The overwhelming urge to talk hit her, but Eda bit her lip.

“You can’t fight it. Also, Adora has a sword and you’re kids.” Glimmer smirked at the older woman. That did it for Eda.

“Okay, fine. We’re from a world full of witches and demons called the Boiling Isles and we were trying to open a portal to get Luz, who’s a human, back home and we messed up the ritual and ended up on the floor on your throne room there. Please, please don’t hurt them. They didn’t do anything wrong, they just wanted to help their friend get home. I may not have much magic, but they do, and they aren’t afraid to use it.” Eda spilled. 

Catra looked up from her pad.

“Adora couldn’t hurt a fly if she tried, and especially wouldn’t hurt your kids, don’t worry. You say that you don’t have any magic, but they do? Explain,” Catra said, a loving tone in her voice when talking about Adora but a vicious bite in it when she commanded her.

“We’re witches. We have magic, kind of like you’re friend there,” she gestured to Glimmer, “But I’m cursed. I lost all my magic in a fight with my sister. They’re still in training, but they can do all sorts of things. Amity makes abominations. Edric, Emira, and Gus create illusions, Willow specializes in plants, and Luz does a little bit of it all.”

Catra looked towards Glimmer.

“She’s telling the truth. You say we let her and the kids go? Try to help them get home? I’m sure Entrapta would love to work with portals some more.” Glimmer sighed.

“What other choice do we have? Lock all of them up?” 

“They won’t attack you if you don’t attack them.” Eda vouched for the kids.

Glimmer looked between her and Catra. With another spell circle thing, the barrier around Eda was gone.

“Relay the message to Adora, I’ll get Bow to take them all on a tour of the castle and find them all rooms to stay in. Contact Entrapta tonight.” Then she teleported away. Catra looked back to Eda.

“Come on, let’s go let the kids out,”

Catra led her to the extra bedroom Adora had been keeping them all contained in. When she entered, Luz, King, and Amity were curled up in a corner, Willow was sitting calmly on the bed, Gus was also sitting on the bed at the foot, reading a bokeh had found, Emira was sitting up against the bed, rocking herself slightly, and Edric was nowhere to be found. When they entered, Adora transformed back to her regular form.

“We’re letting them all stay in Bright Moon while Entrapta tries to find a way to get them home. Bow is going to find them all bedrooms and take them on a tour of the castle. I need to relay a message to Dryl. You’ve got a mission in Salienas.”

“Salienas? Why Salineas?” Adora asked. Catra showed her the pad.

“Landmine that never got dug up.” Adora read. “Seriously Catra?!”

“Those were Hordak’s doing, not mine. Anyway, chop chop, Mermista has a short temper on a good day.” Catra rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Bow and Glimmer suddenly teleported into the room.

“Everyone! You’re going to stay here in Bright Moon for a while! I’m Bow, and I’m gonna take you on a tour and find you guys bedrooms, okay?” All the kids perked up. They seemed to survey him before deciding it was okay. Slowly, Edric crawled out from underneath the bed and did the same.

“I call rooming with Amity!” Luz exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the girl in question’s neck, hugging her tightly. Amity blushed bright red as she wiped the tears from her face. Catra noticed and smirked, glancing at Adora.

“Well then, let’s go get you all settled with a tour of the castle!” Bow said, beckoning them out of the room and leading the kids and Eda down the halls of the castle.

Soon they all were given rooms. Amity and Luz were sharing, but everyone else got their own rooms. 

Luz collapsed onto the overly soft bed, sighing as she had been sleeping on the floor essentially all summer.

“Are you scared? I mean, we’re all alone in a world we know almost nothing about with no contact to anyone back home.” Amity bit her lip, carefully easing herself onto the bed next to Luz.

“It’s just another terrifying fantasy world to conquer, Amity. And this time, we’ll do it together.” Luz smiled in earnest at the witch. Amity beamed back, falling back onto the mattress.

“Yeah, we will.”


End file.
